When the Blind Can Finally See
by Dona Tello625
Summary: WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!OMG! yeah! i updated 2 chapters! i hope that you all like them i thought that it mite be more interesting this way enjoy! R
1. Meet Kairi

Hey guys! Well here I am again writing a Ninja Turtle fanfic! Anyway I'm going to try to write my first angst fic. Hope it goes well. Anyway read and review!

Summary: WARNING: Character Death! Donatello feels lonely and depressed. Then one day hedecides togo Central Park when to reflect on his thoughts,when he spots a girl that is blind and well... is she really what she seems?

* * *

Up on the roof tops were the turtles watching out for any Foot activity. "This is getting boring! Can we go home now?" Michelangelo complained. 

"No! We are going to be here until I say so! Now be still and STOP COMPLAINING!" Leosaid quite irratedly(A/N: I think that's how you spell the word. LOL!)by Mikey's annoyance.

"Aww, man!" Mikey pouted. He then spotted Donatello sitting on the other side of the roof by himself. "Hey, Don, why the long face?"

Donatello didn't answer.He just shrugg his shoulders.

"Come on you can tell me bro!"

"Mike, don't you have someone else bother?"

"No, not really." He smiled broadly at Donatello. "Hey! Where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere that concerns you." Donatello said sharply, as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"Aww! Ya know 'im. He gets like dis an' he... well... ya know. Whateva genius' do." Raphael pointed out.

Leonardo stepped into the conversation,"Well, for the past few months he has been acting strangely. He doesn't act the way he used to." The past few months Donatello has not gotten out his lab for hours except when he needs things for whatever reseason. The only thing they hear coming from the lab would a pounding sound, of what it was they had no idea. They tried to get him say what he was doing being in there, but he refused to say what it was. Except that it was something important.

Then one day he disappeared from the lair for almost three days. Where he was no one knows. They think it all started when April announce that her and Casey were getting married but that was over two years ago. So what can it be that Donatello is hiding from them? All they can do is wait for him come out tell them himself.

* * *

After walking almost an hour in Central Park, Donatello sat down at the rivers edge as he watched the river's flow. He always care to Central Park whenever he felt sad or depressed. He was there for a good while, he was about to leave and take the long way home when he heard somthing. He quickly jumped into the trees and saw that there was a girl running very quickly. He saw how the girllooked scared. She was very pretty. Long, straight strands of red hair flowed over her face. She turned around to see if anyone was there. Doing so she tripped, and yelped out in pain as she landed. 

Donatello was about to go help the girl out when three purple dragons came up to her. "A'ight there girly. If ya jus' tell us where ya put da damn thing an' den we'll leave ya alone... if not you'll have ta pay da consequenses." He and the other gangsters pulled out crude weapons. This made Donatello's blood boil, and before the first dragon was going to hit her with the pipe Don attacked him and the others. Holding back no mercy.

"It's one of them turtles!" One of them shouted. "Let's get outta here!" He and the others ran like the cowards they really were.

Donatello looked down on the girl he rescued. She was on the floor looking for something. "Are you all right?" She stopped and looked up, but she did not look striaght at him.

"Yes, but I think that I sprained my ankle." She then continued to move her hands against the grass, looking for something. "Look. I can't see a thing. Can you help me look for my cane?" Donatello then noticed her eyes were white.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know that you were blind."

"Yeah, I get that alot. By the way thank you for saving me. From what I can tell you gave those bastards a beating that they deserved.

"Here you go." Don found her walking cane. "My name's Donatello but you can call me Donny for short."

"My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you Donny." She stuck out her hand. "Now that we are introduced can you help me up?" Donatello was nervous, but he helped her from the ground. Luckly for her, her ankle was fine.

"Would you like me to take you home? It's not safe for a girl like you to stay out this late at night, especially with the purple dragons trying to get you."

Donny made his point. She couldn't go home right away because they might follow her home. "Hmm, you're right, Don. It is not safe at all. How 'bout I come home with you?" This was a surprise to him. She was willing to go to his home after they just met two minutes ago!

"Umm, do you think that's a good idea? I mean... we just met. How do you know that I'm one of the purple dragons and this isn't a plot to hurt you?"

She laughed at his thoughts, "That's funny, Don. I would know if you were. They already tried that and it did not work at all. I am very certain that you are not part of them. If you where I would have pelted you." She giggled slightly. Donatellochuckled, she did have apoint.

"Okay, I will take you to my house, but your'e gonna have to hop onto my back. I've decided to take the long way home to day."Donatello led her tohis back.

"What is this?" She asked as she rubbed Donny's back.

"I'll tell you later. Now here." He leaned down a little bit so she could climb on."Now hold on tight."

"Why would I...ahhhhh!" Donatello jumped off the roof and landed onto the next one. He ran as fast as he could, dodging everything that was in his way. He lept, jumped, ducked, and flipped as he made his way through New York City.

He then paused for a break, "You okay back there?"

Kairi was panting, "You could have... at least... warn me... that you were... gonna do that."

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry."

"No..." She said catching her breath. "Take your time. There is no need to rush. I'm enjoying myself."

"That's good. Cause were here."

"We are?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kairi jumped of his back and held his arm. She then heard some gears turning.

"Where are we?"

"Where almost at my 'house'." He explained. "Here. Follow me." She took his and followed him.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we have to down the elevator first."

* * *

"I WIN, YOU LOSE!" Mikey yelled excitedly. 

"Agh! Best two outta three!" Raphael said angrily.

"Sorry, Bro. No matter how many times you try you can never beat the _Battle Nexis Champion!"_ He then immated a roaring crowd.

"I'll give ya 'Grand Nexis Champion' my ass!" Raphael got up to pound his younger brother.

"AHH!" Mikey gave a shrilly screach. He quickly got from the floor and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I don't think I will." Mikey ran for the elevator door. "COME ON OPEN UP!" He said as he banged on the door. Mikey turned around and saw that Raphael had lept to pounce him. Mikey ducked, but as the elevator doors opened Raphael missed and landed on Kairi.

"Got'cha!" He then looked down and saw that it wasn't Mikey but some one else.

"I think you got the wrong person."

"Ah! What da shell are ya doin' here!" Raphael then got into a fighting postion.

"RAPH, STAND DOWN!" Donny stepped in front her.

"Don! I was wonderin when ya gonna get here. Now can ya move?"

"No, leave Kairi alone. I brought her here." He then helped her up. "Here, Kairi." He handedher the walking cane.

"Thanks, Don." Raphael stared at her for a minute then noticed something.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't..."

"That's okay!" She said with a smile."I consider it a compliment."

"Name's Raph."

"Kairi." She stuck out her hand. He took it. "Hmmm... interesting?" She then started playing with his hand.

"Would ya let go now?"

"How come you have three fingers like Donny?"

"Ya didn't tell her?"

"Well, he didn't get the chance. He was to busy jumping from rooftop to rooftop." She then traced his body with her hand. "What are you guys? What is this thing?" She placed her ear against Raph's shell and knocked it a couple times.

"Hey whose the pretty girl?" Kairi quickly turned around and smacked Mikey with her walking cane. "OW! Why'd ya go and hit me for?"

"Sorry, but you scared me.Who are you?"

"I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey!" He said as he shook her hand wildly.

"Hey, Mikey, where's Leo and Master Splinter?"

* * *

Later that afternoon Kairi meet the other memebers of Donny's family, he even told her about who they were and about their transformation. "That is so cool! Well, my life isn't that interesting." 

"You may tell us your story in the morning. Right now I believe it is getting late. Would you like one of my sons to take you home?" Splinter offered.

"Actually, Master Splinter..." Donny was about to explain that he told Kairi that it was okay that she stayed.

"Donny said that I would be able to stay here. That is... if that is all right with you Splinter?" Everyone looked at Donatello.

"Is this true, my son?" Donatello nodded. Splinter then faced Kairi. "If you wish to stay. Then you may stay."

"Thank you ,Splinter." Later that night everyone went to there regular rooms, that is except for Donatello; he slept on the couch while Kairi slept in his room.

Again that night Donatello could not sleep at all. He went to his lab to finish off his secret project. About an hour later he heard a slight tapping noise. He turned around to see Kairi standing behind him. She looked beautiful in that night gown. The night gown was left behind when April moved out of the lair when her apartment was fixed. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked sleepily.

"Working, you should be asleep, Kairi."

"You should be sleeping as well, Don. So. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'." Don laughed. "What?"

"You said, 'look'."

"Ah, I see." Don laughed again. "You think that my choice of 'words' are interesting becauseI'm blind?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I want to do something."Kairi carefully walked up to him. "Please don't be affended. I'm just curious." Sheput her cane down and brought her hands up to his face. Donatello never felt such soft hands before. Kairi moved her hands over his eyes, "What is this?"

"It's my bandana, me and my brothers wear one. Mine's purple."

"That's cool, man do miss seeing color, peolpe, the sky...hehe. My favorite thing to do was to watch the sunset on a cool night by the beach." She closed her eyes as she remembered the all the different types colors that would paint the sky.

"What happend?"

"I thought that i was going to tell everyone in the morning?"

"You could tell me now if you want to."

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'll tell you. You see it started about a year ago before I lost my sight. I was about to go out with my dad to the near by second hand store. He loved to make stuff! He used to make things from everything that people threw away. Then one night it all changed, I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

I left it on a cliffhanger! Sorry, just please don't kill me! Anyway if you like the story or have idea's for a future chapter please leave a review! Take Cake my peeps!


	2. The Story, the Arguement, and the Plan

Heehee! Well even though it took along time to get reviews for this story, I'm still inspired to continue! Here are some shout outs!

Reavien- Oops! Sorry 'bout that! I know that this story was posted after you posted yours. I had mine on the shelf for a few months, and you reminded me that I had this story that I really wanted to finish! So thank you! Thank you very much!... Love your stories!

mahalovespiritofmahal gmx.de- THANKX! I'm glad that you like the story so far!O.O you're German? AWESOME! That iz lyk so kool! Well I hope that you will be able to review for my future chapters!

Goddess of Idun- Why thank you for commenting on my character! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far. I am also a Donny fan! I think that he is pretty hott!...(even though I like Raphael too)... well I hope that you will continue reading my story.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Kairi and her father were coming out of the Good-Will Store with a box filled with machines that probably did not work anymore. That did not bother her father, he loved to take things that did not work and fix them. If he couldn't fix them, he would then use the extra parts to make something useful. "What are you planning to do this time, Dad?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, but when I get an idea I'll let you know."

"Need help putting that box in the trunck?" He nodded. "Here you go, Pops!" Kairi smiled as she opened the trunck door.

After putting everything away they were on their home. They quickly stopped by a Mc Donald's for lunch, across the street they saw a few ambulance and firecars pass by, "Hmm. I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Kairi and her father went outside to see where the cars were heading. A couple blocks over, there was an apartment that was on fire.

"What's goin' on!"

"Looks like a fire, honey." Kairi watched as the firemen try to put out the blaze.

Kairi then heard something. "Dad, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"THAT!" It was the sound of cats. "Daddy, they have to get the cat out!"

"Don't worry they will." Kairi watched as the firemen did not do a thing about the animals. In anger Kairi ran for the open window and jumped inside. "KAIRI! KAIRI!" His heart felt cries never reached her ears. He then quickly ran to one of the firemen. "My daughter ran inside of the building! She ran in to get the cat out!"

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll send someone in to get her."

As Kairi was getting the kittens out she was trying to dodge the falling debris. She heard a voice, "Who's there?"Kairi was starting to feel weakas she kept on going. Again she heardthe same voice. She turned around to see if she could find out where the voice wascoming from. "WHOSE THERE!WHERE ARE YOU!"She spun around again to come face with the fireman who was sent toget her.

"Come with me hurry!" Kairi did not hesatate in following him out of the building, but she never felt so tired. She followedhim through the burning building,the fireman decided to see how she was doing. "Are you all right?"

Kairilooked downand shook her head. "I...feel..." she groanedas her eyesbegan to close.

"NO! Stay with me!" But it was too late. Kairi had already fainted. He swept the girl up, along with the kittens. The fireman raced out the building. "HELP!"

Kairi's father was starting to worry for her. He then heard someone yelling commands left and right. He went to see what the commotion was about, "What's going...KAIRI!"He made his way threw the crowd as the policemen tried to stop him, "NO, THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" The officer let him pass. "Kairi, can you hear me hun? Kairi?"

"Sir, we are doing everything we can to help her. Now please stand behindback."

"No! This is my daughter! I can't leave her! Kairi!" He held her hand. It was very cold and lifeless. "Kairi?"

"Sorry, Sir. We did all we can."

"No! Kairi!" He grabbed hisdaughter's lifeless body up to his. "Kairi, don't leave me. Please." He cried as he held her.

_KAIRI'S POV_

"What happened? Did I die? How could I?" I asked myself. I thought I heard my daddy crying. But that voice what was it?

"It was me!"

I turned around to see absolutly nothing, "WHO ARE YOU!" I asked in annoyance.(A/N: not good at spelling)

"I am Tia. I am a spirit. I have been searching for you."

"You have?" In my mind I was thinking that this was crazy. "Am I dead?"

"Not exactly. You are stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead. We call this the Center."

Yep, she's a nutcase. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I do not need anything from you. It is what I need from you."

"What that voice? Are the voice I heard in the building?"

"Yes. I have called you."

At first I thought that this was all a dream but I felt like a ton of bricks at this moment. "Called me for what?"

"You are to help me in my mission to save the world."

"O...Kay... how?"

"You are to stop the so called hero of New York City...Oruku Saki. Also known as the Shredder."

"Wow... that's...umm... that's sound's kinda hard. How am I going to do that?"

"That you will have to find out for yourself. I can not help you there."

Now I'm thinking again, nutcase, but how am I going to get back if she wants me to do all of these things? "Fine and all but...how am I gonna get back?" She then had a look of sadness on her face, "What?"

"In order to get you back I must remove one of your senses...I have been told that I am to remove your sight for this mission."

"WHAT THE HELL! How am I supposed to help defeat someone I can't see!" I thought about it and I knew that I was right! I can't fight someoneI can't see. I mean it's impossible.

"Time is drawing to a close. I now must send you back, Kairi. Remember that the fate of the World lies in your hands. Goodbye."

"NO! Wait!" But it was too late. Out of nowhere this bright light came and everything disappear.

Normal P.O.V.

"Kairi, no. Please don't leave me,please." He whispered to her. His only daught died trying to save a small liter of kittens. He then felt something. "Kairi?"

Kairi started to groan and cough, "I'm here!"

"Someone! She's coming BACK!" He said excitedly. Hardly believing the miracle that happened in front of his eyes. Someone immediately came to their help. "Kairi, are you alright?"

"Dad? Is that you?" Kairi then remembered that the spirit Tia took away her sight. "Dad, I can't see you."

"Kairi, what do you mean? I'm holding you right... My goodness." He then saw that her eyes were like white as snow. "Don't worry honey. You'll be okay." The paramedics helped out Kairi with any other symptoms from the smoke. They did not know why she lost her sight, but now she is going to try to live as normal as possible even though she lost her sight. Kairi never saw Tia again.

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

"So, that's my story. I have been practicing on my fighting skills, but my fighting skills could be better. If I had some practice." She then noticed that there was a dead silience. "Don, were you listening to me?"

He recovered from his shock, "Yeah, it's just that...we are also trying to defeat the Shredder. We still have not been succesfull in getting rid of him. Maybe we are the one's who is supposed to help you!"

"Who knows? Maybe you and your brothers are my keys to help solving this problem that I have to finish."

"Yeah...maybe we are." Kairi yawned. "Tired, Kairi? If you need help to get to the room I can help you if you want."

"That's 'kay. I can handly it from here." Kairi grabbed her cane and began to walk away. "You know... Why don'tcha go to bed? I think that you'll have a better morning if you do." Donatello thought about it for a minute and she was right.

"Good idea. I think I'll take you up on your offer, Kairi."

"Good. Night, Don." She smiled as she walked away.

When Kairi was out of sight Donatello thought how beautiful she looked. "Man...is she...she is fine." He got up from his desk. The thought of how Kairi was to help them defeat Shredder was absolutely weird. At least to him it was. When Donatello exited his work room hesaw Kairi walk into the kitchen, "Now what does she want from there?" He walked to the kitchen to see Kairi trying to find a mug on the top shelf. The mug she tried to get was quite out of her reach.

"Finally." Kairi said to herself as she felt the tips of her fingers slightly touch the mug, "Come on you damn mug...come to momma." She tip-toed as much as she could, but she slipped and the mug fell on the floor with a loud clash. "Oh, shit!"

"Here. Let me help you, Kairi."

Kairi looked up, "Oh, Don! I'm sorry... I didn't that you were there." She began to kneel down to pick the shards of glass that were all over the floor.

"That's 'kay. Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah..." She blushed slightly, "I just couldn't reach the damn mug is all." She chuckled shyly.

Donny chuckled along with her, "Well, good thing that I saw you walk into the kitchen right?" Kairi agreed.

"Yeah, I sometimes just get...OUCH!" Donny turned his head toward her.

"What is it?"

"I cut myself with a piece of glass. My God it stings." She brought her hand up to her mouth.

"No, here. Let me look at it."

"Uh...yeah...sure." Kairi stuttered as she gave Donny her hand. _My goodness, for having three fingers his hands are so soft and gentle..._Kairi thought to herself. She felt Donatello take out the piece of glass that had gotten stuck in her hand.

"There ya go...does that feel better now?"

"Uh huh..." She nodded slowly. "Thanks." Kairi kept her eyes away from Donny's.

Donatello saw that she was keeping her eyes away from him. At first he thought he did something wrong, but he noticed that he also kept his eyes away from her. The thing was why was he doing this? "Not a problem... I mean your welcome!"

"Well, it seems that we picked up all the pieces...so...uh...I'm just gonna go to sleep." Kairi got up from the floor and made her way out of the kitchen.

_Donatello, my dear friend... Y ou...are... a... FRICKIN' LOSER! WHAT THE SHELL WERE YOU THINKGING! _Donatello yelled to himself. The thought of Kairi made his heart jump. He couldn't make it out. He never felt this way before. He put the thought behind him and he too went back to sleep.

_IN THE MORNING_

Raphael was practicing his katas when he thought he heard something or someone. He turned around and found Kairi "watching" him. "Don'tcha have anythin' betta ta do?"

"No. Not really." Kairi said sacastically. "I like to 'look' over people's shoulders."

"Look. Raphael walkedup to her, "I don't need your attitude, a'right." Kairi did not make a move. "What do ya want? Ya startin' ta get on my nerves."

"I want to have a sparring match with you."

"What! No way! I mean...don't get me wrong...but..."

"BUT WHAT! 'cause I'm blind! Don't judge me you no good shell for brains!" She knew that her remark wasn't as good as she would like it to be...but it was all she had at the moment.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not gonna waste my precious time on squirt. Betta luck next time." This made Kairi angry that he wouldn't let her challenge him.

"Jerk." Kairi whispered to herself. She felt Raphael coming her way. This was the perfect way to get back at him. Raphal was walking straight toward her; when the moment was ripe she stuck her walking cane in his path.

Raphael fell down with a loud thunk, "OW! What da shell got in my way!"

"Oh, nothing...just my walking cane." She then smacked him over the head with it."Baka" She said as she walked away.

"Who da hell ya callin an idiot!"

"Um...you...duh!" Irratated Kairi left Raphael and began to walk toward the kitchen. Maybe there would be someone there.

"Leo, can you hand me the salt, please?" Michelangelo was cooking breakfast and leonardo was helping him.

"Morning, guys."

"Hey! Look who it is!" Mikey stepped up to her. "I'm..."

"Michelangelo. Yes, I remember you. You ducked when Raphael was about to jump you...but got me instead."

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that...so..ya hungry?" Mikey said with a big smile plastered to his face.

"Yep! Breakfast sounds great! Whatcha cookin'?" Kairi found a chair and sat down.

"Eggs, bacon, waffles, tea, coffeeand oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?"

"It's for Donny. He likes to...how does he say it?"

"Make it stick to his ribs?" Leonardo pointed out.

"Yeah, that's it! Thanks."

"Leo?" Kairi was now confused, "How many of youguys are there?"

"Well, I'm Leonardo. But please call me Leo. There are five...mutants living here. There are my three brothers and our father, Master Splinter."

"Wow. I now I know who that old voice was. I would like to meet him if I get hte chance."

"You probably will when we go to our sparring practices for the day." Kairi giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin' much. I just asked Raph if he would sparr me...but he pissed me off instead, so I tripped him with my cane!" She laughed at the idea of doing it again, "That jackass deserved it." Theothers just stared at her. She had the biggest grin plastered on her face. "So. Is breakfast ready? I'm starvin'!"

To Mikey and Leo, Kairi was a big surprise to them both. She somehow has all of their attitudes. She was lighthearted, qwerky, smart, stubborn, energetic, and had Raphael's mouth. Kairi had most definately made an impact on Donatello. He tried to stay away from her that whole day. She somewho hade him feel different, and he didn't know whether to be afraid or happy? Kairi noticed this. She spent most her day trying to tag him down. She had to figure a way of getting to him. There only seemed to one way to do that...sparring practices.

Later that evening everyone got together for sparring practices. Kairi finally meet Master Splinter, she thought that he was very nice. She even "saw" the father figure in him. It made her smile and think about her dad, oh how she missed him. The day she moved out was a very sad day, but now that she moved in with them, unoffically, it has been like home. Kairi sat with Splinter while the others practiced daily routine, "Splinter,may I ask you something?"

Splinter looked at her calmly, "What is on your mind, my dear?"

Kairi then had this evil grin on her face as she leaned in toward his ear, "I wanttospar Raphael, but he won't let me 'cause of my eyes. I want to prove him wrong."

"What did you have in mind?" Master Splinter's face somewhat shined to the idea of having putting his son back into his place.

"Well, this is what I want to..."


	3. Sparring and a Death Angel

I'm glad that everyone enjoyed that chapter! Well, now I will not hold everyone back on how Kairi will fight Raph so now on with the story.

* * *

"Well, this is what I want to do..." Kairi whispered to Master Splinter her idea; to his delight he agreedwith her plans. 

Master Splinter rose from his mat and clapped his hands twice, "My sons today we shall have a compition sparring class today."

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, "Do we win anything?"

Everyone laughed," Well my son, I have not decided on a...'prize' as of yet. Now, I shall pair each of you off into groups. Michelangelo and Donatello you shall go first."

The idea of Mikey and Donny fighting first was quite interesting, "Why can't I sparr with Raph? It's more fun when I sparr with him." Mikey complained.

"I have my reasons. Now, Leonardo."

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"You may rest." Splinter then looked at Raphael, "You shall sparr with Kairi today."

"WHAT!" The four brothers said at once.

"Yes, Kairi and Raphael shall sparr. Whoever wins shall sparr against Leonardo; then whoever shall defeat him will not get to do their chores for a week."

The four brothers were skeptical at first but, the idea of no chores for a week sounded like a good deal to them, "We agree." Leonardo announced.

"Good. Now let us begin!" Master Splinter summoned the first two contestants. Mikey and Donny did an exelent job in their match together, but Mikey was the victor in the long run. Now it Raphael's and Kairi's turn. Everyone wathced in anticipaion for the match to start.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm blind or for the fact that I'm a girl...okay?" Kairi was sweet talking him and Raph new that.

"Trust me...I won't." Raphael then charged foward with his sais. Kairi felt him coming toward him with full speed.

"I don't think I will." Kairi then shifted over just slightly to the left as she and everyone else hear a loud thump.

Raphael groaned as he got up from the floor,"Stand still so dat I can hit ya!"

"I don't think that I'm 'pose to stand still? Isn't that right?" Kairi was toying with him.

Raphael was getting irrated with her anticts, "I don't need ya damn remarks." He then pulled outhis sais, "this ends now!" Charging again at Kairi, he was able to land a punch, and he then did a dragon kick which sent her flying against the wall.

"KAIRI!" Donny yelled. Everyone thought that Raph used too much force on his kick.

Unknown to them Kairi was faking that she had become unconscious. Raphael ran up to his brother who already was attending to her. "Oops."

"Oops? OOPS!" Donatello stood up in anger, "That's all you can say! You could have killed her!"

Kairi did the best she could not to laugh.

"Maybe she's a'right...I mean she did trip me twice..I...uh..."

"Forget it." Donny bent down trying to lift her head. "Kairi wake up, please."

When Kairi heard that the thoughts of her father and Tia came to hermind. Then all of a sudden she felt asharppain in her arms. The pain started to get worse asthe memories rammed her mind._No, I have to save them...Kairi don't leave me!...Come back Kairi!... The only way you can stop the Shredder is to take away your sight. _"Please stop. You're hurting me!" She said as the pain grew worse.

The memories of how she became blind started to come back like a nightmare. "Don, LOOK!" Mikey point to her arms. They were bleeding!

"Mike, got to my room and get my..."

"Kit! Got it!" Mikey then dashed away for the emergency kit.

"What's happenin'!" Raphael did not understand what was going on with the girl.

"Make it STTTTOOOOPPP! Please, Daddy!" Kairi bolted foward as more blood shed from her arms.

"Kairi, you must open your eyes!" Splinter placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I...dad...who are you...what do you mean...how can I fight if I can't see?..." Kairi was muttering and this was causing a problem. "What...how am I...that can't be..NO!"

"She is being held by a spirit. A spirit I do not know."

"Tia." Donatello said quietly. "She's probably talking toTia...the spirit of The Center. Tia took away Kairi's sight so that she would be able to help us win our war against the Shredder!"

"I think you maybe correct, Donatello...but I fear that this is the work of a different spirit." They watched as Kairi kept shaking and bleeding, there was nothing they could do; but watch.

"Kairi, please open your eyes. Kairi. Please." Donny was holding her tight as she shook slightly.

Shecontinued tostudder herwords and not finish the sentences, which caused much confussion amoung the brohters and their father. "What is she talkin' about?" Michelangelo was in total confussion.

"I can't see...Daddy!" Kairi then opened her eyes, "Daddy?" Kairi then put her hands on Donatello's face.

_Daddy? No, Kairi. Don't you remember? _Donatello felt his eyes water, "No. Kairi. Kairi, it's me Don."

"Don?" Kairi did not believe it was him. "Is it you?" Feeling his face, she carefully made note of thing. After about a moment or two...she believed. "IT IS YOU!" She then flung her arms around his shoulders as she started to cry.

"It's alright. It's alright, Kairi...you're safe."

"No. I'm not." She looked up at him the best she could. "Don... I...I...think that I'm going to die."

Michelangelo came rushing back into the dojo. "Here you go, Don. Oh, you're awake! How ya feelin'?"

"What do you mean? That can not be possible. You...we even haven't started our war yet? How do you know this is going to happen?"

"She has seen theAngel of Death." Master Splinter said to no one in particular.

"What the shell is that?" Raphael asked.

"The Angel of Death gives everyone a second chance to live before they die. Sometimes he comes in ways I could not begin to explain..."Master Splinter looked down at Kairi, "but the most convientway to reveal someones death is toinflict pain on the individual."

"So, that would explain why Kairi's arms were bleeding." Leonardo pointed out.

"Yes, it would."

-------

The rest of that eveing Kairi rested in the living room. Thinking about how she was going to die caused her to be very depresed._ How is possible? I never expected for me to die that way...but I can't die. The guys need me. _Kairi looked at her wrapped arms, which was the symbol of her death. _I can't die...I won't! _She placed her face in her hands as more tears started to flow.

"Kairi?"

"What do ya want, Raph? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yeah, bullshit." Raph took a seat next to her. "Look I came by ta tell ya dat I'm sorry a'right. I'm sorry fer knockin' ya unconscious." Kairi started to giggle, "What's so funny?"

"Raph, I wasn't unconscious when you knocked me into the wall. I was only pretendin' so that I could get your sais, Baka."

Raphael looked at her with shock, "So...you were jus'..."

"Fakin' it. That is till..." She lifted her arms, "this."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that as well." There was a long pause.

"But you have to agree..."

"What?"

"The arguement with you and your brother. Donny thought that you killed me!" She Laughed. Raphael just chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny now that I think 'bout it." Raphael looked at Kairi again. "Are ya a'right?"

Kairi smiled at him, "No. Not a thing." _My god, Kairi, girl. Your frickin' fallin' for him. But he's the hothead and the damn idiot of the family. But... I think I like him. _Kairi then sighed as she placed her head on his shoulders. At first Raphael was a tad bit off guard.

"You sure ya 'kay? 'Cause if ya need my bro I can..."

"No. I'm good thank you.'' Kairi then closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Kairi. Kairi?" It was no good she was already fast asleep, "damn! Guys! Someone please help me." Leonardo was the only one to hear Rapha's cries.

"Need help?"

"Not a word. The broad jus' leaned ova and fell asleep on me."

"I'm sure."

"She did! I swear!"

Leonardo believed him; he just could not pass up the opportunity to tease him. "Here let me help you." Leonardo pick up Kairi in his arms. _She's so light! I don't think that she has eaten in days. _"I'll take her to April's old room. She can sleep there and use some of the old clothes that's still there."

"Yeah. Good idea. Jus' keep 'er away from me." Raphael left in confusion as Leo walked in the other direction.

---------

Pacing back and forth Donatello was trying to come up with a plan. A plan for when the time comes for them to fight their enemy. "How can I do this without risking Kairi's life? I think she will be big part of this whole ordeal." The more he thought about the more his feelings for Kairi grew._ Get over it, Donny. She'll fall you. You're a geek and she's...she's beautiful. How can you put those two together? _"I need to stop thinking about it and get back to work."

"Work? You mean like thelast time?"

Donatello was not expecting company, "Kairi! What are you doing here? You should be resting after what happened today."

Kairi kept walking foward, "Nah. I got tired of resting. I need to walk around abit to shake off what happened and get back to working on a plan."

_She's stubborn, I can tell you that much._ "Well, I think that you should rest first then we will gather our information through April."

"Who's April?"

"She's a friend of ours. She helps us when ever we need her and vise- versa."(A/N: I think that is how you spell it.)

"Oh." _Another girl? Does Donny already have a girlfriend? What is their connection with her? Wait..are you jealous, Kairi? I thought you liked that Raphael character? I don't know anymore...I think I like them both._

"Kairi?" Donatello broke her thoughts.

"Huh?

"Are you alright? You looked somewhat distant."

"I'm alright. So...what's the plan 'Pan the Man?' "

Don looked at her in confussion, " 'Pan the Man?' Where did that come from?"

"An old movie I saw years ago. It's called _Hook. _I loved it alot when I was a kid. You remind me of Pan."

"Pan?...You mean Peter Pan."

Kairi smiled and knodded. Donatello had many nick-names before but not one like that one. He like it."Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, lets get to work. We have alot to do in the next few days. Don't we?"

"Yeah we do." Donatello watched her as she started to out with some ideas on how they could wint this battle, but he was too occupied to be paying any attention at all._How can you be the solutions to all our problems? I wish I could show you what I look like. I wish I could tell you how I feel about you even though it has only been two days. What am I going to do? I wish I knew...for once I don't have an answer. _

"Don, did you get all that?"

"Uh...yeah I did. Look, Kairi, there is something I want to tell you."

Kairi smoothly stepped up to him as she blinked her eyesa few times. "Yes?"

"I...uh...what I wanted to tell you is..."

"What is it, Don?"

"I..." Donny then sighed in defeat. "I think that your plan will work if you did this instead." He then bent down and talked as he drew out his version of her plan.

_Why do I have the feeling that was not what you wanted say. Donny, I wish you tld what you were going to say._

_------_

That night at the diner table was interesting. Mikey kept yapping about a video game that finally came out and how he wanted it so much. Leo was getting tired Mikey's raving of the new game. Raph kept his distance from Kairi, so he never showed up for diner. "Guys have you seen Raph?"

"He's in a rut at the moment." Don explained "He'll be back later tonight

"He does this alot?"

"Yeah, but only when he's bored of hangin' out with Casey."

"Casey?"

"One of our human friends...though you would think that Case and Raph are related with the way they act." Donny joked.

"That's funny." Kairi laughed. "Well, I'm jus' gonna walk 'round the place. 'Cause I never find the find the bathroom without asking you guys first." She laughed again.

It was true, she did have a hard time finding the bathroom from time to time. "Enjoy yourself."

"Don't worry I will." _Now is my time to get outta here and find out what Raph is doin' and to find out who this Casey guy is. _Kairi then sneaked out of the lair trying to find Raph and Casey. Once she exited the sewers she took a deep breath and started her search.

-----

YEAH! CHAPTER OVER! man that took me a long time to type out. I thought that I would never get this chapter posted. lol. well leave a review and tell me watt u think. and if anyone has an idea for future chapters please do. I am more than willing to accept your help.

Yours truly,

D.T.6251


	4. Raph and Casey

Sorry for the miss hap and the long wait guys.I've been so busy with work, my boyfriend, and school that I haven't been able to update this chapter. I bet some of you were confused as to why A Secret Within was updated and it was deleted afterwards...well...what happened was that I accidentally add this chapter to the that story...again I am very sorry for those who wanted to read that chapter. But please don't be angry. That chapter is going to up before you know it! So now with out further ado...When The Blind Can Finally See.

* * *

"What! Ya gotta be kiddin' me, Case!" 

"Yeah! I'm not kiddin' witcha! I think dat ya got da hots for dis girl." Casey kept making fun of Raphael. Raphael popped oopen his beer bottle with ease as he mumbed something in Japanese.

"Please, Case she's a pain in my ass. All she eva tries ta do is get into a sparing match with me."

"Now see! Dat means da chick likes ya!" Raph gave a heavy groan.

Sitting down drinking a cold beer from the fridge is basically all they ever do when they don't have anyone to fight during the day. "Lets get outta here. I'm gettin' bored, man." Raph took another sip from his beer. "Where did ya get dis stuff, Case? This stuff taste like crap."

Casey sighed after he as well finished. I don't remember. It was hanging 'round in my fridge for a few months...I think that it might be old by now." Casey placed his beer back on the coffee table as he got ready.

Kairi walked the streets listening carefully to every sound that came to her ears. "I know that he has to be around here somewhere. But where?" That's when it hit her to look on the roof tops." As she climbed the fire case, she heard voices. "Raph?" She said out loud.

"You asshole!" The deep voice said.

"Yep...that's Raph." Kairi pointed out. When she finally made her way to the top, she heard them arguing about something but didn't know what. So she sat there listening to their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Casey. If you say once more thing about Kairi and I'm gonna kill you."

"Stop being so pissed off about it. Can't you take a joke?...Or do you really like her?"

"I..." Raphael then growled, "I think that she should just leave me alone okay! The only thing I see her as is a girl that has no right to fight me. She has to be strnger that what she is."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that..."

"IS THAT I'M A NOBODY RIGHT!" Kairi then stepped in. "Is it because I'm blind? Or for the fact that you might think that I might take over the affections of your brothers!"

"No! It's just that... I think that you have no...no..."

"No what? Skill? Strength? What? What id it that I lack!" Kairi was now losing her patience. Raphael was going to answer ,but she stopped hin in his tracks. "You know what! Forget it! I don't know what I saw in you or why I even decided to gome after you." SAhe then stormed off.

"Kairi, no, wait!" Raph then begain to after her.

"What!" When Kairi turned around, she slipped at the edge of the building. She gasped as she tried to regain her balance.

"KAIRI!" Raphael saw that she was going to fall. He used all his strength to get to her. But he was too late. She had already fallen off the edge. Kairi felt everything move in slow motion, she waited for her body to hit the ground, but she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Don't worry I gotcha! Just hold on!"

"Please! Don't let me go!" Kairi was terrified. The fear she had of falling put her into a state so shock. "Please, Raph...don't let me go...please..." She begged as tears fell from her eyes.

Raphael felt her hand slipping from his grip. It then fear filled him, "CASEY! Help me get her up!"

"OH! yeah!" Casey then ran to help him after he was called from the stands. As they were trying to pull her up Kairi felt another hand grab her by the waist.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She contined to fuss when she heard a famliar voice.

"What is going on here!" Kairi then knew right away who had just grabbed her. "Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yeah...thanks...Don." She felt somewhat awkward after that. Everthing went from exiciting to fear to...peacefullness. How was that possible? She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because she felt safe and secure. She didn't know for sure. Don was not happy. He was furious at them both.

"What the shell's your problem! You could have been killed!" Kairi felt just like a litte kid again. Don then turned to his brother, "AND YOU!"

"What about me!"

"Why that hell weren't you home for diner? There are times I wonder if you and Casey are gonna kill each other with our infernal drinking! You two are totall assholes! You should know better than to drink then go out! She could have been killed if I didn't interferr." Everyone was in total shock. This was not the Donatello they knew. There was something different about him. Ever since Kairi came into the lair, Don's attitude has changed completely. Things were definately not the same as they used to be.

_This is all my fault...if I never came to look for Raphael...Donatello wouldn't be so angry at me and his brother. Damn it! Why can't I get anything right! I hate myself for that. _Kairi's guilt started taking its toll on her. As everyone began to go back home Kairi felt alone and lost all over again. When they arrived at the lair Kairi and Don went to their rooms and looked the doors. Nobody talked to them or bothered them for the rest of the night. But the next morning...there was trouble. The trouble was Kairi again. She saw Tia for the second time that night...


	5. The Future

Boy... the last chapter was really short...this should be a tad bit longer now. Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

Warning: gorey scenes in this chapter!

* * *

Kairi swist and turned in her bed as she was being visted again by Tia. Kairi screamed in pain as the blood dripped from her arms and head. It felt like someone was stabbing her. The pain increased as more blood poured out of her. She grabbed her head as she screamed over and over again. " NO! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kairi walked out of the room that she was sleeping in to go find some one to help her. But when she opened the door a bright light came and she was able to see again. What she saw was horrifying. Blood. Large puddles of blood every where, and she smelled the stench of dead bodies decaying. "What's going on here? Where is everyone?" Kairi walked and walked looking for the Turtles. "Mike? Don? Leo? Raph? Where are you!" She called out. She continued to travel the area when she fell over into a deep puddle of blood. She looked to see what she tripped over..."NO! DONNY!" Donatello's body was the floor. It look like he was massaquered. (plz 4give my spln) He was shot in ten different place and stabbed numerous times. 

Kairi could not believe what she was seeing. "Donny..no..." she turned him over to find out that he was missing an eye and a deep wound that was on his carpace. "Who could have done this?" She got up and then noticed that she was in the lair. Everything was covered in fresh, dark blood. That's when she saw that everyone on the lair was dead.

She found Leonardo's body pinned against the wall. A spear held him up on the wall, at first she didn't know if it was him or not. Leo was decapitated; his head was on the floor right next to him. This had to be a nightmare, but for some reason it seemed all too real to her. Kairi then found Raphael's body in pieces in the training room. She felt as if she was going to throw up at this site. "Raph...how can this happen?" Kairi continued to walk on till she found Mikey. He was on his bed. Kairi thought that he might have survived this terrible tradgety. (agin spln sux) She was wrong. Half of Michealangelo's face was missing. Something hit him or blew up on him for that to happen. "What is going here! Someone answer me!"

"It's the future." A voice said.

"You!"

"Yes, this is what the future will be like for them if He is not stopped." Tia said calmly.

"I had it up to here with you and your futuristic ideas! Why are they dead!" Then in the blink of an eye everything changed. What Kairi saw made here fall on her knees. New York had changed for the worse. It looked as if the world was coming to an end. Blood, loud sirens, and the screams of children were everywhere. "What is this?"

"Again, the future reign of Oroku Saki. This is why you must stop him."

This was again all too familiar with her. "I'm still going to die aren't I?"

Tia tilted her to the side and sighed, "Yes." This was a very hard message to deliver. "And also that one you love shall also die. It can not be stopped, for it is already writen in the Book of Prophecies."

"Book of Prophecies? What is that?"

"That...you will learn on your own. I must now let you return to your own time. Good bye, Kairi. Remember the fate of New York is in your hands."

"What? Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Kairi! You need to wake up my child...Wake up."

There was another bright light and then everything went black.

"Kairi, are you alright my child?"

Kairi turned around to try to find the faces that were talking to her, but they were no longer there. "I'm blind again. It was good while it lasted...AH!" Then she felt the pain in her arms again.

"What happened? Are you alright, Kairi?" She knew that voice. "Are you alright?"

"Donny...good...at least I know that it was all a dream again."

* * *

The rest of the day Kairi stayed away from everyone, she thought that maybe she could come up with a way to stop everything from happening. This would be her toughest decision of what to do. Things was not good for her especially when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Heya...Kairi..it's me. Raph...I...uh.. understand if you don't want to talk to meh, but I..." But before he could finish his sentence the door opened. "Uh...I can..." Kairi didn't say a word, but showed him in. "Look I uh...wanted ta say that I'm sorry... I neva ment to... ya know."

"Look. Stop. I know what you are going to say. It's all right."

Raphael stood there and saw the wraps on her arms, which were spotted with blood. "If ya want mah to...I can change those bandages."

"Sure..." Kairi sat down and began to unwind the bandages. The cuts where the blood poured out were still there. It was horrible site for his eyes. How could a girl like her go through so much pain? "Thanks."

Raphael was cought off guard, "For what?"

"This..."

"Oh, well...Don could have done it..."

"But you're doing it right now."

"Yeah...so..."

"So...I think it is nice for a change."

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a minute or two before she answered, "Don't worry about it. It's my life not yours...I won't let you worry over it."

Raphael was very confused as to what she was saying, after that last visit Kairi has been isolated. He was the first one she let in that day. It was an amazement that she lived another one of her encounters with Tia. This Tia girl had them all confused so much.

"Well...I quess I'm done here. You should get some rest now."

"No. I'm going to walk around the house a tad bit...but leave me alone okay..."After that she left the room and then walked around the lair. Things were going to change and they knew it. They did not know if it was going to be for better or for worse. But whatever was going to come there way...they knew that they had to be ready.


	6. Pizza Anyone?

I'm glad that this story is going so well! Yeah me! LOL! But seriously I know that this love thing is confusing, but trust me you'll find out who her true love is...just please be patient.

* * *

The day went on as usual, okay maybe not usaual; but as close as it was going to get. Kairi still hasn't spoken to anyone since that day. It has been to days now and things have been pretty tiring. Donatello was beginning to get inpatient. _I have to talk to her. If she won't let anyone in she could pop from all that stress. I know that she is hurting, but there has to be something that I can do...I mean...I hate to see her in so much pain._

These thoughts of her were driving him crazy. _That's it! I'm just going to talk to her weither she likes it or not._ And that is exactly what he did. He walked over to where she was "watching" T.V. "Um, Kairi?" She didn't answer. "Kairi...can I uh, talk with you?"

"Huh? Oh, Don. Hey." Kairi "looked" in his direction. He could see that she had either been crying or was about to cry. "Sure," she sniffled. "sit down."

Don looked at the television then back at her. The tears were still swelling in her eyes. "So, uh, what are you watching?"

Kairi chuckled softly, "Funny. Just some movie that makes me cry everytime I 'see' it." Donatello turned his head towards the television. He knew she was lying because the movie she was watching was a horror flick and it had nothing to do with being happy or sad for her to be crying. Things right now were strange for him, because he had no idea how to deal with her. "So," she sniffled once more. "What's up?" It was strange. Just a minute ago she was crying and now she was happy?

"Oh! I just...wanted to...well, I quess you can say...well...errmm...I..."

Kairi chuckled, "Don, you're sweet you know that?"

Don blushed at the thought. "Uhm...Thanks..."

"You're welcome." And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well...Don, I better get something to eat. I think that we should order pizza...my treat. Okay?" With that she walked away, leaving a very confused and blushing Donatello left to think about what she left behind.

"Wow..." This was the only thing that came from his mind. "Now what am I going to do? This isn't as easy as I hoped it would be..." He then sighed. "That's it! I'm going to walk straight up to her and tell her that I care for her and that..."

"And that you what?"

"Kairi?!"

"I forgot to get my money."

"Oh..." _Damn it! I was going to tell her that I love her... now that is one thing that I am going to scratch off my list! Fuck! Why me?! Of all people!?!_

Kairi kept scrabbling around the room looking for her wallet. "I know I put it around her somewhere...where can it be?" She continued to think about it. "Oh...now I remember." It just so happen to be at the very top of the high shelf.

"Do you need any help, Kairi? I don't want you to get hurt...I mean your arms are still healing and I..."

Kairi giggled, "Don, you worry too much." She continued to climb the shelf. "Come to Mama!"

For Donatello this was live devja vu (spln sux) all over again. "KAIRI!"

"AHH!" Kairi slipped and almost fell, Don catched her. "Thanks, Don. You're a life saver..."

Don blushed again, "Sure...no problem..." Then there was an awkward silince. Don then got daring as he began to get closer to Kairi's lips. _It's now or never, Don. This is your only chance...you got her right where you want her. _After that quick second thought he finally placed his lips on top of hers.

Kairi was a tad bit in shock for a moment, but for some reason she was enjoying this. _Is he saying that he loves me? Oh, yes he is...and what in the world am I doing! I'm kissing him back...Oh! But he's an awesome kisser...but...do I love him? _This question lingered in her mind for about a few seconds, _Yes..I do love him. _With that they continued to kiss as they started to head for the floor.

This was starting to get more than just a simple kiss...and more than a french kiss. It was beginning to become something more. Kairi thought this was never going to end, and she wanted to further than what was happening. After awhile...Donatello stopped. He wasn't ready to go to the next step, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He tried to apoligize for his actions.

"No! Don't be...to tell you the truth...I love you too, Don. Maybe since the day you rescued me from those weirdos in the park. I knew that I was in love with you."

"Kiari, I love you, but I do not know what to do...this is all so new to me." Don sat up and brought his knees to his chest, as he began to lower his head.

Kiari sat up next to him and layed her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we could try it out. I mean, you never know what may happen..right? You maybe a smart, but this can't be always be about how things can relate to a Quantum Therory or something like that. This is just new to you as it is to me..so what do ya say...do you think that we should try it?"

Donatello sat there for a moment or two before giving her another kiss. "Yes. I would love to give this a try...only if that is what you want?"

Kairi returned the kiss, "Don..."she kissed him again, "This exactly what I want." The two continued to give each other kisses.

_Well, Don...It looks like you got the girl...My girl. _There standing in the doorway was Raphael with this sad look apon his face. He then walked away from the kissing couple thinking about how he could get her for himself, because he too was in love with her.

* * *

Yes...yes...I know...a very short chapter, but for the moment this was all I could come up with. Trust me...things are gonna get ugly from this point on!!! 


	7. Kitchen Furry

Okay now...I can start on the new chapter..sadly I haven't been getting alot of reviews for my story. I'm still going to finish it even though I believe that a lot of people do not like my story. But that's ok!!! I am not going to give up!!! Now! On with the show!

* * *

The day continued, and as usual, Mikey chomped down on the pizza. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they ate the pizza. Don and Kairi sat together at the table as everyone else was dispersed around the table. Raphael watched the couple with hatred. He thought that he should have her, and not Don.

After diner Raphael stood around to see if he could help her out with the dishes."Here, let me help you with that."

"That's okay, Raph. I have it under control. Just because I am blind does not mean that I can not help around here." Kairi laughed.

Raphael did not let that stop him though, "No let me help."

"Raph, I said that..." Raphael grabbed her hand and the plate that was in her hand.

Raph softly looked at her, "Please..." He paused for a minute as he tried to regain the words that were in his mouth, "Please, let me help."

Kairi did her best to look him the eyes, even though she and Raph did not usally get a long, there was something there that she noticed. His voice sounded soft, sad, and caring. This was unusal for her, but she went along with it. "Okay, Raph. You can help me out if you like." Raphael smiled a small smile but was happy that he can help her out. This was also a tad bit awkward for the both of them, all the quietness that surrounded them in the kitchen was about to drive them up the wall. Kairi was getting uncomfortable with his presence. Raphael was also uncomfortable, he knew that he had to do something to get her to talk, but he didn't know what to say or what to do.

_Damn it! What the hell am I going to do?! She's standing right next to me, and I can't even look 'er inta her eyes. Damn I hate my self I bet she thinks that I'm an idiot! Shit!_

Kairi felt how nervous Raph was, and this was not making anything between them better. She had to get him to talk, even if it would kill her. The only thing is what would she say? She continued to think about it when she then decided that she would get him angry at her. True, it may not be the best thing to do, but it was the only thing to do. Now the next question would be what would she use to get him angry. How could she do that? He was obviously in no mood to angry now. He was too busy being out of his character. She had to make him break out this...quietness. It was basically driving them insane, out of their minds, it was too much to handle. The quietness continued, _That's IT!! I can't fucking take this anymore!! I have to get him to talk 'cause I know that I am gonna go out of my fucking mind!!!_

_What is her problem? _Raph saw that she was also acting differently around him. He didn't know weither take it as a good thing or something bad. It did not matter anyway because, he knew that the dishes were almost done with. When he finished the last dish he noticed that she was on her knees. She dropped the rag that she was using to dry the dishes with. "Ya, need help dere?"

"How many times must I tell you, I can handle myself. I don't need any help. Just finish the dishes, I know that the rag is here somewhere. Damn it...where did it go." _I hope this will start something...I mean I got him talking, now I just need to get him angry at me. Then I know that this will get interesting._

Raphael looked at her with anger. _What the hell? She might as well smash her head into a wall. I really don't give a shit that she's blind! _"Look here you fucking bitch! I offer you some help, and this is how ya treat me! I don't think so! Get up from the goddamn floor and hand me that sponge. I'm gonna clean wether ya like it or not!" Kairi got up and then began to walk away. This didn't make anything better. "You know what! I can't stand you!"

"Yeah...well...I can't stand you either!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not a real hot head like you are!" She continued to walk away, but until Raphael lost his temper and went after her.

"Ya know what...you're jus' a bigger hot head den I am! So shut the hell up!"

"Sure...right. Like I'm gonna..." Kairi turned around and felt Raphael grab her wrist. "Let go of me you over grown exscuse for a turtle!"

"Look ever since you came into mah house you've been causein' me grief! And I hate the fact that I have to watch my geeky bro have you! NO! Not today! Today...You are mine...I mean...I want you Kairi...I love you. And I don't want my bro Don to have you." And with that Raphael pulled her into his arms kissed her. There was a sense of happiness and shame all at the same time. What had just happened? What was going? Why was this happening to her?

She was in love with Donatello, not Raphael. What was she going to do? "Raph...I...I..." Kairi was speechless, how was this possible. Raphael hated her from the moment she set foot into the lair. "I don't understand."

"That's okay, Kairi. Neither do I." And with that he left the kitchen leaving a very confused Kairi behind.


	8. Raph's Thoughts

OK!!! Lets get this chapter started! I know that I haven't gotten many reviews but that's ok! I'm not gonna give up on this story I started it and I'm gonna end it...anyway...let's see what happens next!

* * *

"Look! Ever since you came into mah house you've been causin' me nothin' but grief! And I hate the fact that I have to watch my geeky bro have you! NO! Not today! Today...You are mine...I mean...I want you Kairi...I love you. And I don't want my bro, Don, to have you!!!" And with that Raphael pulled her into his arms and kissed her. There was a sense of happiness and shame all at the same time. What had just happend? What was going on? Why was this happening to her? 

She was in love with Donatello, not Raphael. What was she going to do? "Raph...I...I.." Kiari was speechless, how was this possible? Raphael hated her from the moment she set foot into the lair. "I don't understand."

"That's okay, Kairi. Neither do I." And with that he left the kitchen, leaving a very confused Kairi behind.

That was it he thought...He did it. He finally told her that he loved her. It may have seemed a tad bit harsh, but it was something that he had to do. The thought of her being with Donatello was sicking. It made his stomach ache with disgust and hatred. The only thing that he wanted was her and no one else can have her but him. It may have seemed selfish but it was the only way. The only way that he could show that he was jealous. This was his down fall. He was going to kill Donatello weither it was the right thing to do or not. He was going to have her.

_She's mine! I'm not letting him have her! _


	9. Kairi's Thoughts

OK!!! Lets get this chapter started! I know that I haven't gotten many reviews but that's ok! I'm not gonna give up on this story I started it and I'm gonna end it...anyway...let's see what happens next!

* * *

"Look! Ever since you came into mah house you've been causin' me nothin' but grief! And I hate the fact that I have to watch my geeky bro have you! NO! Not today! Today...You are mine...I mean...I want you Kairi...I love you. And I don't want my bro, Don, to have you!!!" And with that Raphael pulled her into his arms and kissed her. There was a sense of happiness and shame all at the same time. What had just happend? What was going on? Why was this happening to her? 

She was in love with Donatello, not Raphael. What was she going to do? "Raph...I...I.." Kiari was speechless, how was this possible? Raphael hated her from the moment she set foot into the lair. "I don't understand."

"That's okay, Kairi. Neither do I." And with that he left the kitchen, leaving a very confused Kairi behind.

_What's going on?! Why did he do this?! How come my heart is racing so fast? Oh God, my head hurts._ She walks out of the kitchen and tries to see if Raph was still near by. But he wasn't it seemed as if he disappeared out of thin air. "This is so crazy what am I gonna do?! DON!!! I need to talk to Don...but I don't think that would be a good idea. Should I keep it to myself?! I don't know!" Then she relized that she was talking out loud to herself! _Fuck it all! I am being such a weirdo right now. Ok Kairi, just calm down...everything will be ok. You just need a hot shower...Yeah! A hot shower should help me feel better. _

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited for the water to heat up before she went in. When the water heated up to the point where you can see the steam coming out she walked in. Kairi forgot to take her clothes off and walked underneath the hot water. The water felt so good, but at the same time it made her think about what happened in the kitchen. It was hard for her to feel her own tears fall down her cheeck. The burden on her shoulders made it unbareable for her to even stand on her own two feet. Sat down in the puddle beneath her..._fuck! Fuck me!!!_ It was all she could say in her head. Then she began to feel it...the guilt finally got to her! Kairi felt like her lungs were going to explode if she didn't say anything, and so she did with a loud voice she made herself known.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKK!!!"


End file.
